


Ace: Heater

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Whitebeard Pirates(mentioned), cuddly time with Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: The Whitebeard's were currently docked at one of the coldest winter islands in the New World for a little snow-cation. But one can only take so much snow, ice, and cold.





	Ace: Heater

_The Whitebeard's were currently docked at one of the coldest winter islands in the New World for a little snow-cation. But one can only take so much snow, ice, and cold._

"It's too frickin' cold!" (y/n) shouted at the top of her lungs while huddling under the blankets in their and Ace's room. "Why out of all of the places we could have gone for a day off did it have to be a winter island! Seriously, the beach or a hot spring would be much better." (y/n) complained, shivering when the door opened to let in her ever cocky boyfriend, Ace. The little weather cheater with his stupid Devil Fruit... "Wait... since you ate the Mera Mera no Mi doesn't that mean your body temperature is higher than normal humans?" (y/n) asked

"Well good mourning to you too sunshine." Ace muttered with an eye roll. "But, to answer your question, yes." Ace answered while shutting the door and walking towards (y/n)'s shivering form.

"Perfect!" (y/n) purred, then with cat-like swiftness pounced on Ace and proceeded to curl up on top of his warm form. "You are my personal heater now, we will cuddle whenever I am cold and you aren't allowed to object." (y/n) demanded with a small yawn as she began to drift into dreamland.

"Of course my princess." Ace mumbled into your hair with a smile as he picked you up and wrapped both of you in a thick duvet before following your lead into dreamland.


End file.
